


Alone

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm crying okay, ManDadlorian, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: All at once, the thought of being alone again suddenly terrified him.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get my mind off school. It's really short and I just wrote it out of the blue, so I have no idea how it truly came out. But I did my best.

Din thinks it’s the smell that sets him off. He steps on board with the Kid and the smell of the ocean is almost a little too overwhelming. He feels like he can barely breathe, the memory of the water going into his lungs suddenly coming back into his thoughts. It takes him a moment to realize that he was frozen, only really being brought back to attention when he hears the Kid, “Eh?” 

He looks down at him, still cradled in his arms, and swallows the lump in his throat. 

“I’m fine.” 

Din put his focus into getting them off the planet, they  _ had  _ to get off the planet. The ship shook and Din felt like he couldn’t breathe with the helmet on; each deep breath he tried to take came out as a cough. Din knew he was on the edge and while he didn’t want to really do this right now in front of the kid, he had to at least get them away from things that could be a threat. 

_ He’s fine, he’s right there, he’s fine.  _

His stupidity had almost gotten the kid killed and he wasn’t going to allow that to happen again,  _ ever again.  _

They were in space, drifting, and more or less safe, and he stood up. Din looked at the kid, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. 

“Stay. I’ll be back.” 

Din hears the kid make another concerned noise in his seat as he watches him stumble to the back of the ship. The smell of the ocean was burning his nose, it felt like he was drowning all over again, and he wanted to rip his armor off. Din feels himself stumble and fall to his knees, ripping his helmet off in the process. He throws it to the side and surprisingly doesn’t give much of a second thought about the kid seeing his face. 

Din feels like it was a mistake because the smell starts to burn his eyes and he feels like he’s back in the water. He’s cold, too cold, and he can’t catch his breath because the water is choking him. He can feel the water filling his lungs and the pressure in his chest every time he struggles for air. He’s not sure how long he can keep his head above the surface much longer and the thought of the kid,  _ his kid,  _ dying because of his stupid mistake was the only thing in his mind. 

He couldn’t live with himself if that happened. 

It’s the concerned cries from the kid that bring him back. Din comes to the realization that he’s still laying on his back on the floor and the kid is sitting on his chest. He still feels cold and he can still hear his heart pounding in his ears, but it feels a little easier to breathe. It’s been years since he’s shown anyone his face, he couldn’t even remember what he really looked like anymore. Din wasn’t really sure if he could ever find the courage to look at himself in a mirror, but he found enough courage to open himself completely to the Kid. 

They were close enough now, he should know what he looks like. 

His voice sounded rough, “Now you see me.” 

The Kid looks at him curiously and a smile comes to his face as he cooed lightly. Din can feel small hands on his face and something about the physical touch, was enough to cause the tears to burn in his eyes. It feels like it’s been an eternity since something physical has touched his bare skin and as soon as he realized what the kid was trying to do, every emotion hit him too hard. 

“It’s fine...I-I’m okay.” 

Din’s supposed to comfort him, it’s not supposed to be the other way around. 

The sudden thought of having to say goodbye at the end of their journey came to mind. Could he do it? The kid would be back with his own kind, but the thought of being alone after that seemed horrible. He had done it for years but now, now he couldn’t stand the thought of it.

A loud sob echoes through the ship and Din shamefully realizes that it came from him. He clenches his jaw, desperate to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks and hating the fact that the kid had to see him like this.

The smell of the ocean is in his nose as he just lets himself cry, harsh sobs coming out deep from his chest. He can’t remember the last time he had a good night's sleep, he can’t even remember the last time he had a proper shower. 

_ Weak. Coward.  _

Din feels himself gasp for air and his voice cracks, “I can’t.” 

He can feel his heart sink even further into the pit of his stomach as he hears the Kid start to sadly whine. Din wouldn’t have thought that he was going to end up so close to him, he didn’t think he’d ever really love him this much, “I can’t say goodbye  _ Ad’ika. _ ” 

He felt the kid still touching him, the painful amount of sadness, and then things just changed. All of that darkness in his mind was suddenly filled with light, a warm comforting feeling. Din felt himself let out a deep shuddering exhale, the heavy weight on his chest suddenly feeling nonexistent. He lifts a shaky hand at his eyes before meeting the too innocent worried eyes. 

The kid was special and Din couldn’t help but wonder if this was just one of those things he could do. 

“Did you do that?” 

The Kid gives him a smile and Din really can’t help the small smile back. He feels the emotional exhaustion set in as he forces himself to sit up, picking the kid up in his arms and making his way to the bed. He knew it was wise to keep moving; the ship really needed better repairs and who knows if anyone could be following them. Somehow though despite it all, something in his mind was telling him to just take some time to rest. 

Din cradled the kid close to him, “I’m sorry.” 

The Kid let out a confused noise and he painfully cleared his throat to continue, “I’m sorry for making that mistake and I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m the one that’s supposed to protect you  _ Ad’ika.”  _

The Kid let out a small coo, reaching a hand out to touch his stubbled cheek again. There wasn’t much of verbal exchange, there never was, but Din just had a feeling that The Kid knew what he was talking about. 

Din could feel his eyelids growing heavy as he made him one last promise, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

It wasn’t long before Din fell into a much-needed sleep, his kid laying right there with him. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
